A user may install a home monitoring system that includes a thermostat. The thermostat may maintain a set temperature in the user's home by controlling a heating system and/or a cooling system. For example, if the temperature inside the home drops below the set temperature, the thermostat may activate a heating system to raise the temperature to the set temperature. The user may select a particular set temperature for the thermostat. However, the user's selected set temperature may not be optimal.